Testing of some structured (or platform) application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) can be confined to digital only testers. However, support for mixed-signal functions can be implemented in a platform ASIC. The term mixed-signal refers to functions involving both digital and analog signals. In conventional testing techniques, analog/mixed-signal hardware is added to digital testers or analog only testers are used. However, the conventional solutions increase cost with respect to both test time and additional hardware.
It would be desirable to have an architecture and/or method for implementing relocatable generic built-in self test (BIST) elements for relocatable mixed-signal elements that may be used in a digital test flow to test non-digital functions.